Alone
by Link's Little Brother
Summary: ...When will this pain cease? My mother and brother have passed away. The Smashers constantly bully me. Now, they want me dead. Maybe I should grant their wish... *NessxLucas. For SuperSmashGirlBB's Bittersweet contest!*
1. The First Chapter

**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**My third contest! Yay! *five second epic party* Anyway, the contest I'm entering is SuperSmashGirlBB's Bittersweet Contest! I think that story will be about four chapters long. **

**Sorry for not updating TMEO. I have come up with new ideas for the story. I will update it sometime during or after this story. Well, enjoy!**

o.o.o.o

Lightning flashes and thunder booms. The rain falls down to Earth fast and hard. The moon is concealed by the dark grey clouds.

The Smashers are inside, either sleeping or watching TV.

Well, almost every Smasher. Every Smasher except me.

_Plip, plop, plip, plop._

This is the sound my shoes make as I walk through the garden. I adjust my raincoat slightly. My blond hair is drenched, water dripping from some parts. The icy cold rain and wind whips me, making me shiver. I finally reach my destination: the sunflower section of the garden.

The sunflowers are wet. Some of them were blown away by the wind and rain.

I stare down at one sunflower, taking in its features. It's soft, currently wet, and yellow petals are all in place. The stem is rooted into the ground, causing the sunflower to stand up proudly. The beautiful green, large leaves grow from the stem.

I feel tears appear in my baby blue eyes as I stare at the beautiful sunflower. It reminds me so much of Mommy… How I wish she was here right now to comfort me. After Mommy had… p-passed away, I had relied on Claus, my twin brother. But, he's gone, too…

The tears start to fall down my wet cheeks.

Another lightning bolt flashes and thunder booms loudly.

I wipe away the tears from my eyes. I should go back inside…

"I miss you, Mommy," I whisper to the sunflower. I turn and walk back to the Smash Mansion.

What greets me is my usual welcoming.

"Look, the clone is back," I hear one of the Smashers whisper. I don't bother looking to see who it is.

"He must've been crying again," I hear another Smasher whisper to the first.

"What a wuss," the first Smasher whispers.

The two Smashers laugh.

As I continue walking, I hear more insults thrown at me.

"Retarded freak!"

"Pathetic wuss!"

"Idiotic clone!"

I speed the pace of my walking, trying my best to ignore the insults.

Someone throws a shoe at me.

The shoe hits me in the side of the head.

I hear loud laughter.

But, I hear one comment that strikes me hard.

"Why don't you just **die? **Nobody likes you anyway!" I hear Ganondorf shout.

I feel something inside me shatter. Maybe it was my little confidence, or even my heart. Whatever it was, it hurt me **hard. **People want me dead? I change my course and run as fast as I can, not aware to where my legs are taking me. I feel the tears in my eyes again.

Many thoughts run through my mind. Why am I hated so much? Is it because I'm weak? Does… does Ness want me dead, too?

Ness. Ness is my best friend. He was so kind to me when I first arrived here. He knows the Smashers bully me and he usually stands up for me.

**Usually **being the key word.

Maybe… maybe Ness pities me. And that's why he protects me.

I find myself in an old, dark storage room. I shut the door behind me and look around.

There are piles of boxes everywhere, each one labeled. Some have bombs; others have food, and so on.

One particular item catches my eyes.

Lying on the floor, a few feet away from me, is a sharp knife.

I slowly walk over to the knife, pick it up by the handle, and examine it.

The knife looks like it was recently polished, but never used for offense or defense.

A thought comes to my mind. Maybe this was fated. I was led here to die. Now, I know why I was led here and noticed this knife.

I close my eyes, point the knife to my chest where my heart is, and whisper, "Claus, Mommy, I will finally see you again…" My grip on the knife becomes weak. I'm **scared**. But, if it is fated, then it must be done.

Before I can plunge the knife into my heart, someone yanks the knife out of my hand, throws it to the side, and pulls me into a hug.

**o.o.o.o**

**And cut! Wow, that took me a while. But, I have this whole story planned out, so don't worry!**

**I will be updating TMEO after this is published. The next chapter might come today or tomorrow.**

**Until next time! **

**-LLB**


	2. The Second Chapter

**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**And here we are with the Second Chapter! I'm actually surprised by how many people like this… Thanks so much for the reviews! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**o.o.o.o**

My eyes widen as the person pulls me into a hug. A small jolt of electricity courses through me. Someone had actually cared to stop me? I look up to see who it is. At first, I couldn't make out who the person is because of the dark. But, when I notice the red cap with a blue bill on the person's head, I know who the person is.

_Ness._

He is looking right back at me. There are tears in his violet eyes. "Why, Lucas? W-Why would you try to leave this world?" Ness asks in a hurt tone.

Instantly, the painful memories come into my mind. I close my eyes as tears fall down my cheeks. "I just couldn't take it anymore," I whisper, "The pain I felt everyday… I'm always being bullied. Add that to the fact that Mommy and Claus are dead and this life is worthless. I… I just wanted to relive the pain." I let every single tear fall down my cheeks. "W-Why would you save a clone like me?"

Ness hugs me a bit tighter, making me bury my face in his neck.

I feel a sense of security engulf me. A sense only Ness can cause me to feel.

"Lucas, your life is not worthless," Ness whispers, "Those people are stupid for overlooking what a great person you are. You're so helpful and nice. I-I would be nothing if you were gone. And the main reason I saved you is because I… I really like you." Ness blushes hard at his last sentence.

I feel myself blush 10 shades of red. "Y-Y-You mean it?" I stutter.

Ness nods. "Remember Lucas: You're not a clone. You're your own perfect self," he says.

I smile. A real smile. I hug Ness. "T-Thank you for s-saving me, Ness," I say happily.

Ness smiles and kisses my cheek. "Anything for you," he whispers in my ear. He wipes the tears off of my cheek with his thumb. "I promise to protect you at all costs."

I blush hard. "Thank you, Ness," I say. Suddenly, I yawn and realize how tired I am.

Ness chuckles when he sees me yawn. "You're cute when you yawn… Are you tired?" he asks.

I blush and nod.

Ness takes my hand and leads me out of the storage room.

I feel some Smashers staring at us, whispering to each other.

"The clone with his master?"

"The wuss probably begged for Ness to protect him."

"I wonder why the idiot was in the storage room in the first place…"

I bite my bottom lip.

Ness suddenly stops. "Do not talk about Lucas like that," Ness hisses angrily to the whispering Smashers.

"Why should we?" Snake asks, crossing his arms.

"He is a weakling after all," Samus says.

"He is not a weakling!" Ness shouts angrily, "He is a great person, unlike you idiots!"

Those Smashers burst into laughter.

"Lucas? A great person? Yeah right!" Snake says.

"He can't even stand up for himself. He needs someone else to stand up for him!" Samus exclaims.

"You have no idea what he went through. Add that to the fact that you guys bully him every day and it's understandable!" Ness snaps.

This silences those Smashers.

I am amazed. Ness is standing up for me. He…. He truly is a wonderful person.

"Exactly," Ness says. He looks at me and smiles. "Let's go," he says.

I smile back at him.

He leads me to our room.

We quickly change into our pajamas.

Ness climbs into his bed, then looks at me, as if expecting something.

I tilt my head curiously. "What?"

Ness chuckles, gets out of his bed, and picks up bridal style, catching me off guard.

"N-Ness…!" I stutter nervously, a blush creeping up to my cheeks.

Ness smirks and drops me on his bed and get into the bed, too. He pulls the covers over us, and pulls me into a hug.

I relax and snuggle closer to Ness.

Ness blushes faintly. "Good night, Lucas," he whispers.

"Good night, Ness," I whisper back.

He kisses my forehead and ruffles my hair before falling asleep.

_I wonder what tomorrow will bring._ This is my last thought before I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**o.o.o.o**

**A semi cliffhanger!**

**This story is not over yet! I have something planned out that I ****know ****will surprise you readers.**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


	3. The Third Chapter

**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**And here is the Third Chapter! ... I have nothing else to say, so enjoy!**

**WARNING: Nana is going to be very OOC in this chapter. **

**o.o.o.o**

I feel something soft make contact with my face. I groan and open eyes to see a pillow blocking my sight. I push the pillow out of the way and see Ness.

"Good morning, Lucas," Ness greets me.

I yawn and smile. "Morning, Ness," I say.

Ness walks over to my side and helps me out of bed. "How'd you sleep?" he asks.

"The best sleep I've had in a while," I say with a smile.

Ness chuckles and kisses my cheek. "Good."

I blush.

"Now, get ready so we can go downstairs for breakfast," he says.

I nod, grab my clothes and head into the bathroom. I quickly take a shower, put on my clothes, brush my teeth, and brush my hair. Then, I exit the bathroom.

Ness takes my hand. "Let's go," he says. He leads me downstairs, to the dining room, and to our usual seats. Ness sits down.

I sit down next to him.

"Hey Ness… and Lucas," Toon Link greets us. I notice his greeting to Ness was more enthusiastic than his greeting to me.

"Hey, Toon Link!" Ness greets him back.

"H-Hi…" I say shyly and quickly start eating my food. Usually, the other younger Smashers ignore me. This is new to me.

"Hey, Lucas, you want to play Tag with us after breakfast?" Pit asks. Pit is the only one other than Ness that didn't make fun of me and is my friend.

This shocks me. "U-Uh… s-sure," I stutter nervously.

I hear Ness chuckle. Then, he kisses my cheek.

This surprises everyone.

"Why did you do that, Ness?" Toon Link asks in surprise.

"Because I like Lucas," Ness says, wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

I feel a blush creep up to my cheeks. I notice Nana twitch. "Nana, are you ok?" I ask.

"Perfectly fine," she says with a smile.

I can tell her smile is forced.

_After breakfast…_

"So, who's it?" Ness asks.

Currently, all of the younger Smashers and I are outside, getting ready to play Tag.

"I think Lucas should be it," Red says.

Popo nods in agreement.

"No, I'll be it," Ness says.

"Alright, then. Count to ten," Pit says.

Ness nods, closes his eyes, and starts counting, "One… two…"

I dash away from Ness. As I run, I notice a tall tree. Quickly, I climb up the tree and hide myself with the leaves.

"Ten!" I hear Ness shout.

I try my best to stay silent and not make any movement.

Ness walks around, and then stops near my tree, looking around.

Suddenly, something makes contact with my head. I yelp in surprise and almost fall out the tree, but manage to stay on.

Ness must've heard my yelp. He looks right at me and smirks.

I flinch, and climb higher, near the top of the tree.

Ness runs over to the tree I'm in and starts climbing towards me.

I panic slightly. I climb to the other side of the tree and slide down.

Ness notices me slide to the bottom and he does the same.

I run off before he could reach the bottom.

Ness runs after me.

I suddenly trip over nothing. I quickly get up.

Ness taps my shoulder. "LUCAS IS IT!" he shouts. He flashes me a smile before running off.

I sigh and look around. I notice something pink move in one of the bushes. I walk towards the blush, looking around as if I'm still trying to find someone.

The person behind the bush makes no movement or sound at all.

I start rush and dive into the bush. I feel my hand touch someone's leg. I look to see who it is.

It's Nana. And she looks furious. "TIME OUT!" she shouts. She gets out from behind the bush.

I hear some groans. I get out of the bush.

Everyone comes out of their hiding places.

"What is it?" Popo asks.

"I have to talk to Ness in private," Nana says.

"Why?" I ask.

Nana glares at me. "Because I have to," she hisses at me.

I flinch at her angry tone.

Ness walks over to my side and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Nana, don't be mean to Lucas," Ness says.

Nana's gaze softens when she sees Ness.

"Seriously, why do you need to talk to me?" Ness asks.

"I have to tell you something important," Nana says.

Ness rolls his eyes and sighs. "Fine…" he says. He gives me a quick hug and a peck on the lips.

Nana makes a gesture to follow her at Ness. She runs off.

Ness gives me another quick peck on the lips before following Nana.

I watch Ness go until he's out of sight. I sigh sadly.

Pit puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Lucas. Nana won't do anything bad to Ness," he says.

I nod, but I'm not convinced. I remember Nana twitching when she found out that Ness and I are a couple.

"What do you think Nana needed to tell Ness that was so important that she needed to stop our game?" Red asks.

"Knowing Nana, she is probably mad at Ness," Popo says.

"She's mad at me," I mutter.

Toon Link hears me with his sensitive Hylian ears. "How is she mad at you?" he asks me.

"Did you hear the tone she used with me?" I ask, "She sounded really mad at me."

"Well, I wasn't listening at that moment…" Toon Link says.

I facepalm, and then giggle.

_12 minutes later…_

"Ugh, where's Nana with Ness?" Popo exclaims, being one with little patience.

"Maybe one of us should go and check on them," Pit suggests.

"I'll go check on them," I say.

Everyone nods in agreement.

I walk to where Nana led Ness. I see the two in the distance, arguing with each other. I walk towards them. I can hear their argument even though I'm pretty far away from them.

"Why would you pick _him _over me?" Nana exclaims.

"Lucas is perfect in every way! I _know _Lucas is the one," Ness shouts back at her.

"How could you like that pathetic excuse for a human?" Nana exclaims.

"Lucas is _not _a pathetic excuse for a human. I will never like _you_," Ness exclaims in anger and disgust.

Nana tackles Ness to the ground and takes something out of her coat. _A knife._

My eyes widen and I break into a run.

Ness struggles to free from Nana's grasp.

I command my legs to run faster, but what happens next slows me down.

Nana plunges the knife into Ness' heart.

**o.o.o.o**

**O.O I can't believe I just wrote that… Well, the next chapter is the last chapter. Stay tuned for The Final Chapter!**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


	4. The Final Chapter

**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**The Final Chapter is here! I can't believe it's ending so soon… But, the ending will be great! Enjoy!**

**o.o.o.o**

I feel my heart shatter inside me. "NESS!" I shout. With a burst of speed, I knock Nana off of Ness. I yank the knife out of Ness' chest and throw it to the side.

Dark red blood seeps out of Ness' chest. Ness is barely clinging onto life. His face is turning pale. His breaths are short.

I feel tears in my eyes. The painful memories of Mommy and Claus dying flash through my mind.

"Lucas, my time is up," Ness whispers weakly.

"N-No, Ness, you can't die, you just can't!" I say, tears swiftly falling down my cheeks.

Ness puts his hand on my cheek. "J-Just remember, Lucas… I love you…" he whispers. He leans up and kisses me on the lips.

The kiss lasted a few seconds.

Ness closes his eyes and falls to the ground. His hand falls. His breathing has stopped. He's… _gone_.

"NESS!" I shout, "…Ness…" I pull his body into a hug and sob.

His body is limp and cold in my arms.

Suddenly, I remember who caused this. _Nana. _Rage took over. I let go of Ness' body and charge towards Nana.

Nana gets up when she sees me coming.

I tackle her back to the ground. I punch her in the face, kick her in the stomach, and do anything to hurt her.

Blood starts to seep from various parts of her body.

Someone pulls me away from Nana and into the air.

I struggle to get out of the persona's grasp. "LET ME GO! SHE MURDERED NESS! SHE MURDERED NESS!" I bellow at the top of my lungs.

"Lucas, calm down," I hear Pit's voice right behind me.

I see Red pick up Ness' body and run off to the Smash Mansion.

Popo and Toon Link are shouting at Nana, who has many bruises and a bloody nose.

"I-I can't! Nana killed Ness!" I exclaim.

"Master Hand will take care of Nana," Pit says.

At that moment, Red and Master Hand rush in.

"Red told me what happened," Master Hand says, "Nana; you are disqualified from the tournament."

Nana nods, and then looks at me. "At least nobody can have Ness," she says in an evil tone.

Tears flow down my cheeks and I struggle to free from Pit's grasp. "YOU WILL REGRET KILLING NESS! CURSE YOU, NANA! I HATE YOU!" I bellow.

"That is enough," Master Hand says firmly.

Suddenly, I feel drowsy. I struggle to stay awake, but the drowsiness overcomes me.

…

_Pain._

_Hatred._

_Depression._

The three feelings I feel once I wake up. I look around to find myself alone in my room. The room I share with Ness… Tears appear in my eyes as the painful memory returns to my mind. I notice a note on the wall. I get out of bed and read the letter. It said:

_Dear Lucas,_

_Due to your behavior, I have caused you to fall asleep. Nana is being sent to juvy. We will hold a funeral for Ness in two days at 6:00 P.M. The Smashers and I are sincerely sorry for your loss._

_-Master Hand_

I feel more pain swell up inside of me. I realize how hollow I feel. I suddenly remember some of the words to a song I heard while wandering around the Mansion.

"_Nobody cries when everyone dies and no one's alive." _(*)

My eyes widen. I know how to end this pain. Permanently.

I rush out of my room and to the old storage room. Once I reach my destination, I shut the door behind me and lock it. I look around and notice that shiny item.

The same knife I had used to try and suicide, until Ness stopped me…

I pick up the knife and point it at my heart. "I'm sorry, Daddy," I whisper, "I just can't take this pain anymore. Mommy, Claus, Ness… I will see you again. Goodbye cruel world." With that, I plunge the knife into my heart. I fall to the ground. I weakly take the knife out of my chest and let the blood seep out of my chest. I feel the life slipping out of me. My vision becomes blurry. "I'm sorry Daddy and Pit," I whisper. With that, I close my eyes and everything becomes black.

…

I open my eyes and look around. All I see is pitch black. Am I dead yet? Suddenly, I see a grand staircase. I walk up the staircase. Once I reach the top, I feel a sense of security and peace wrap around me. I look around.

Now, I am in a beautiful temple. The floors are made of marble and are so clean you can see your reflection in it. There are many doors and the roof looks like the vast night sky. Beautiful, peaceful music is playing softly. There are some people in the room.

I look forward. I see Mommy and Claus.

"Mommy! Claus!" I shout, running towards them.

Claus notices me and tackles me into a hug. "Lucas! I missed you so much!" Claus exclaims.

I smile and hug him back. "I missed you too, Claus!" I exclaim.

Claus lets go of me and helps me up.

I hug Mommy, feeling tears of happiness in my eyes. "Mommy…. I missed you so much," I say.

Mommy chuckles and hugs me back. "I missed you, too, Lucas," she says, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Lucas, you have someone else to see," Claus says.

I let go of Mommy and look around in excitement.

Suddenly, someone tackles me into a hug. "Lucas!" I hear a familiar voice exclaim. _Ness' voice._

I smile and hug Ness back. "Ness!" I exclaim. Even though we had been separated for about half an hour, it felt like forever.

Ness kisses my cheek, lets go of me, and helps me up.

"Lucas, we have to show you something amazing!" Claus exclaims. He grabs my hand and leads me to one of the doors.

Ness and Mommy follow us.

Claus leads me outside.

Outside, there is a beautiful green field with every flower you can name and tall trees. There are some people running around the fields, looking at peace with the universe.

I smile. "It's beautiful!" I exclaim.

"Hey, Lucas, can I show you something?" Ness asks.

I nod.

Ness grabs my hand and leads me into the fields.

Claus and Mommy don't follow us for some reason.

Ness leads me to a very tall, shady tree. Nearby, there are sunflowers.

Ness sits under the tree.

I sit down next to him.

"This is going to be our tree from now on," Ness says.

"R-Really?" I ask in happiness.

Ness nods. "Look what I drew on it," he says.

I look at the bark of the tree.

In neat words, it says "Ness + Lucas Forever."

Tears of happiness fill my eyes again. I hug Ness, "Thank you so much, Ness. I love you," I say happily.

Ness chuckles and quickly kisses my lips. "I love you, too," he says. He hugs me back.

I sigh in happiness. This is how I want it. With the people who love me. Forever in his arms. Never alone again.

**o.o.o.o**

**Done! I'm seriously going to miss writing this story… I hope you all enjoyed it while it lasted! **

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


End file.
